fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 15
Hoofdstuk 15: Dessraanen en Alraanen Het jaar 395, tien jaar voor de dood van Phillippos II Khaelen nam zijn zwaard steviger vast. Hij plaats te zijn voeten in het zand van het veld en richtte zijn zwaard op zijn tegenstanders. “Je houding is goed, maar je lijkt te nerveus, laat je tegenstander niet denken dat je bang bent,” zei Xero. Khaelen ontspande zich. Zijn tegenstander, een andere leerling, trok zijn zwaard. Ze wandelede voor enkelen seconden rond elkaar in een cirkel, terwijl ze elkaar in de ogen keken. Plotseling zette de leerling een stap naar voor en zwaaide met zijn oefenzwaard richting Khaelen. Deze was echter sneller en hief zijn eigen zwaard. Hij voelde de inslag van de klap, maar liet zijn zwaard niet los. Xero knikte goedkeurend. Khaelen ving nog enkele slagen op en luisterde naar Xero’s kritiek. “Let ook op je omgeving tijden vechten en verwacht niet dat je tegenstander eerlijk vecht.” Vervolgens ging Khaelen zelf in de aanval. Zijn tegenstander pareerde de ene na de andere aanval, maar hij werd moe. Khaelen zag dit en maakte een schijnbeweging. Toen hij een opening in de verdediging van zijn tegenspeler zag, sloeg hij toe. Het puntje van zijn zwaard stond stil tegen de borst van de andere leerling, deze liet zijn zwaard vallen ten teken van overgave. Khaelen liet zijn eigen zwaard ook zakken. “Goed gedaan, allebei,” riep Xero. De andere leerling knikte, en verliet vervolgens de training ruimte. Plotseling trok Xero zijn eigen zwaard en zwaaide het richting Khaelen. Deze kon net op het wapen afwenden met zijn eigen zwaard. “Kijk altijd uit voor verassingen, goed zo.” Hij stak zijn zwaard terug in de schede. “Je vordert snel Khaelen,” ging hij verder “,ik weet zeker dat je een groot zwaardvechter zult worden.” Khaelen glimlachte blij. “Kan ik dan eindelijk wat moeilijk dingen leren, of op een missie gaan?” vroeg hij. “Geduld is een mooie zaak Khaelen,” antwoordde Xero, “en er is nog veel dat je moet leren.” Khaelen keek teleurgesteld naar de grond. “Maar,” zei Xero die dit zag, “Ik kan je misschien wel één trucje leren.” Khaelen keek blij op. “Echt? Wat is het.” “Trek je zwaard!” Dat deed hij. Ze gingen over elkaar staan. “Val me aan,” beval Xero, “maar geen steek aanval!” Khaelen zwaaide met zijn zwaard. Xero hief zijn zwaard op om de slag op te vangen, zoals je zou verwachten. Maar toen de stokken elkaar raakten, zetten hij geen druk waardoor zijn zwaard onder Khaelens zwaard door draaide. Nu had hij zijn zwaard ondersteboven vast terwijl Khaelen uit balans was gebracht. Khaelen besefte dat hij geen verdediging meer had, maar voordat hij iets kon doen, stond Xero’s zwaard op Khaelens nek gericht. “Nu kan ik je oftewel slagen zodat je uit balans bent, of als ik snel ben kan ik je al verwonden,” zei Xero. “Wauw! Hoe deed je dat,” vroeg Khaelen, die duidelijk onder de indruk was. “Soms moet je is wat minder kracht gebruiken. Niemand verwacht dat je minder hard je best doet,” antwoordde Xero lachend. ' ' Heden Khaelen wandelde terug van de tempel, of wat ze hier een tempel noemden. Het was eigenlijk een soort van wagen die een beetje leek op een tempel en versierd was met beelden, wandtapijten, enzovoort. Voor de wagen stonden meerdere offervuren. Net zoals de meeste Alraanen offerde Khaelen iets aan de goden voor een gevecht. Voor geluk, of misschien om aan iets anders te denken. Khaelen had de restjes van zijn eten in het vuur gesmeten, het was niet veel, maar meer had hij niet. Toen hij de rest van de wagens bereikte zag hij bijna niemand, de meesten zaten binnen of waren nog bij de tempel, één enkeling was zijn zwaard aan het slijpen. Khaelen wandelde verder door het “dorp” en vond de stilte erg onaangenaam. De stilte voor de storm, of in dit geval de stilte voor de strijd. Ik hoop echt dat het goed afloopt…'' Khaelen had het einde van de het dorp'' bereikt en kwam bij de training ruimte aan, daar hoorde hij pijlen die werden afgeschoten. Wie is er nu nog aan het trainen? Dacht Khaelen, ook al wist hij al wie het was. '' Saffira liep heen en weer over het zand van het trainingsveld, terwijl ze liep schoot ze pijlen af op schietschijven, alle pijlen raakten het midden van de roos. Toen ze zag dat haar pijlen op waren stopte ze even om op adem te komen. Khaelen wandelde nar haar toe. “Hey!” hij had verwacht dat Saffira zou verschieten, maar in de plaats daarvan zei ze: “Ik hoorde je al.” “Natuurlijk,” mompelde Khaelen. “Dus,” zei hij terwijl hij voor haar kwam staan, “waarom ben je nu nog aan het trainen? Het gevecht begint bijna.” “Wel,” antwoordde Saffira terwijl ze een pijl uit een roos trok, “sommige mensen offeren voor een gevecht, ik train. Dat is mijn ritueel, het helpt me te ontspannen.” “Dus je bent niet naar de tempel gegaan?” vroeg Khaelen die in de verte de rook van de offervuren nog kon zien. Saffira schudde haar hoofd. “Ik geloof niet in zo’n dingen.” Dat verraste Khaelen, hij geloofde altijd al in de goden, net zoals bijna iedereen in Alran. Het hoorde bij het leven, het werd kinderen bij de geboorte aangeleerd, hij had er eigenlijk nog niet over nagedacht dat het niet echt was. “Waarom geloof je dan in?” vroeg Khaelen. “Ik geloof in wat ik weet. Dat je niet altijd krijgt wat je wilt en dat ik beter af ben op mezelf. De goden hebben me nog nooit geholpen, dus waarom zou ik in ze moeten geloven?” antwoordde Saffira met een licht geïrriteerde ondertoon. “Hoe weet je dat ze jou nog niet hebben geholpen, of dat nog gaan doen?” antwoordde Khaelen, “Hoe weet je dat ze klaar met jou zijn?” Van die woorden werd Saffira stil. In de verte hoorden ze klokken luiden. “Het is tijd,” zei Saffira. Khaelen stond naast Qhara. Ze stonden op een heuvel vanwaar Khaelen de Kufirivier en de Dessraanse troepen goed kon zien. “Het is goed dat wij de heuvel hebben, hun boogschutters kunnen ons niet raken, maar de onze kunnen wel raakschieten,” zei Qhara half in gedachten verzonken. Khaelen knikte. De boogschutters zetten zich al klaar aan de rechter kant van de heuvel, ze zouden de vijandige troepen beschieten voordat de echte aanval van de infanterie begon. Daarna zouden enkele scherpschutters van dichterbij enkele vijandige soldaten proberen neer te schieten, Saffira was ook één van deze scherpschutters. Achter de heuvel stond de kleine cavalerie die De Oosterse Karavaan had te wachten. Zij zouden als verassingseffect aanvallen nadat beiden partijen verzwakt zijn van het man tot man vechten. Qhara wees naar een opvallende, Dessraanse soldaat wiens harnas met brons versierd was. “Dat is de aanvoerder,” zei hij, “hem moeten we hebben.” “Oké,” zei Khaelen, “Daar zorg ik wel voor.” “Nee!” zei Qhara snel, alsof hij plots besefte wat hij gezegd had. “Blijf jij maar vanachter,” voegde hij snel toe, “Van voor vechten is gevaarlijk.” Khaelen keek hem raar aan. “Wat zeg je nu Qhara? Als ridder moet ik het goede voorbeeld geven door van voren te vechten, ik ben één van je beste mannen.” Qhara wist niet wat hij moest zeggen. “En wat bedoel je dat je me nog nodig hebt,” voegde Khaelen stil toe, “De laatste tijd heeft niemand me echt nodig.” Qhara legde zijn hand op zijn schouder. “Zo moet je niet denken, Alran heeft je meer nodig dan je denkt.” Khaelen duwde zijn hand weg. “Ik heb je medelijden niet nodig Qhara,” zei hij boos, en vervolgens voegde hij stiller toe, “Jij weet niet wat ik allemaal heb gedaan.” Qhara bleef even stil en zei toen voorzichtig: “Ik moet je iets vertellen Khaelen.” Deze keek hem nieuwsgierig aan. Maar toen veranderde Qhara van gedachten en schudde hij zijn hoofd. “Het is niet belangrijk, ik vertel het wel na de strijd.” Het geluid van oorlogshoorns klonk van 2 kanten, dit geluid werd gevolgd door het geluid van staal dat tegen staal sloeg. Met zijn zwaard in zijn hand vloog Khaelen op de massa van Dessraanen af, gevolgd door de andere Alraanen. Hij ramde direct één van de vijandige soldaten en stak zijn zwaard vervolgens in hem. Snel trok Khaelen zijn zwaard terug los en liep verder. Een Dassraan kwam op hem afgelopen en viel aan. Khaelen ving met zijn schild de slag op en zwaaide zelf maar zijn zwaard, maar zijn tegenstander kon de aanval ontwijken. Khaelen viel terug aan, maar de Dassaar pareerde zijn aanval weeral. Khaelen maakte en schijnbeweging waardoor zijn tegenstander in de war geraakte, vervolgens sloeg hij hem hard met zijn schild. De Dassaar raakte ontwapend en Khaelen stak hem snel neer. Rond hem zag Khaelen dat de Dessraanen en Alraanen in man tot man gevechten verdrongen waren. Veel tijd om te ontspannen had Khaelen niet want een nieuwe vijand kwam op hem af. Deze soldaat had was een stuk beter dan de een gemiddelde soldaat, en dat merkte Khaelen ook toen hij zijn slagen pareerde. Tijdens het vechten zag Khaelen Qhara, die net zijn eigen tegenstander versloeg. Aan de andere kant zag Khaelen hoe een Alraan werd geraakt door een pijl. ''De Dessraanen gebruiken boogschutters in het midden van de strijd, net zoals wij. Eindelijk kon Khaelen zijn tegenstander verslaan. Terwijl hij zijn zwaard lostrok keek hij rond, zoekend naar een volgende tegenstander. “Een tegenstander? Of een slachtoffer?” zei een stem in zijn hoofd, het was de stem van Phillippos, “Je houdt toch zo van doden?” Khaelen sloeg tegen zijn eigen hoofd. “Zwijg” riep luidop. Naast hem zag hij hoe een andere soldaat werd neergeschoten, deze keer een Dessraan. Hij draaide zich om, de pijl kwam van Saffira. “Goed schot,” riep hij naar haar. “Let jij in het vervolg maar wat beter op,” antwoorde ze bitter. Maar plotseling werden haar ogen groot van angst en riep ze: “Achter je!” Khaelen draaide zich razendsnel om, maar niet snel genoeg. Een Dessraanse soldaat schoot een pijl recht op Khaelen af, hij kon onmogelijk missen. Een man sprong tussen Khaelen en de pijl in, hij viel op de grond met de pijl in zijn lijf. Een seconde later viel de Dessraanse boogschutter ook op de grond, met een pijl van Saffira in zijn nek. Khaelen liep richting de gevallen man, het was Qhara. “Qh- Qhara? Waarom deed je dat?” vroeg Khaelen verbaasd. Qhara wou iets zeggen maar hij kon alleen maar begon vervolgens bloed op te hoesten. Khaelen keek naar de wonde, die zag er niet goed uit. “We…we kunnen je nog helpen!” zei Khaelen, ook al geloofde hij het zelf niet. Hij keek rond en riep: “Iemand, help hem!” Maar hij zag alleen maar Saffira die hen droevig aankeek. Qhara pakte zijn hand vast. “Khaelen,” zei hij, “niemand kan me nog helpen. Het is oké, ik heb een goed leven gehad.” Waarom redde je mij?” vroeg Khaelen droevig. “Je verdiende het,” antwoordde Qhara, “Je mag niet sterven, ik heb het beloofd.” Vervolgens begon hij terug te hoesten. “Wat?” vroeg Khaelen verbaasd, “Waarom? Aan wie heb je dat beloofd.” “Er is iets dat ik je moet vertellen Khaelen, het gaat over-“ Vervolgens begon hij terug te kuchen, harder dan ervoor. Hij probeerde terug iets te zeggen, maar het lukte niet. Uiteindelijk zei hij: “Vertrouw…Dura…niet…” Dat was het laatste wat Qhara zei, vervolgens stierf hij. Vertrouw Dura niet? ''Khaelen begreep niet waarom Qhara dit zei, maar veel tijd om erover na te denken had hij niet. Hij stond op, rond hem was de chaos volledig. Mensen vochten tegen elkaar zonder enige strategie. De cavalerie stormde door de massa heen terwijl ze zo veel mogelijk mensen probeerden te raken. “Zo veel pijn, zo veel dood…Waarvoor?” fluisterde Khaelen. Hij zag de aanvoerder van de Dessraanen voor hem, deze had net een Alraan neergestoken. “Dit is allemaal jouw schuld!” riep Khaelen woest, vervolgens rende hij op de Dassaar af. Deze keek verbaasd op en kon net op tijd Khaelens slag afweren. Khaelen ging volledig in het offensief en leverde de ene na de andere slag, maar zijn tegenstander wist al de slagen te pareren. Toen zag zijn tegenstander een opening en viel zelf aan, maar dit was Khaelens plan. Toen hun zwaarden elkaar raakten zetten Khaelen weinig druk, hierdoor draaide zijn zwaard om en raakte de Dassaar uit balans. Khaelen sloeg de Dassaar zo hard met zijn handvat, dat deze op de grond viel. Zijn helm rolde af en Khaelen verstijfde toen hij diens gezicht zag. Hij had de man nog maar één keer gezien op een diplomatische missie, maar hij had ook nog nooit iemand gezien met die oogkleur. “Prins Féroh!” riep hij, en rond hem stopte het vechten. Féroh stond recht, maar Khaelen drukte zijn zwaard tegen zijn borst. “Probeer maar niets!” zei hij. Khaelen keek rond en zag dat de Dessraanen bang keken, de Alraan keken juist verbaasd. Khaelen zag Shero en Saffira, beiden wisten niet goed wat te doen. “Wat doet de prins van Dessra zo ver van de hoofdstad?” vroeg Khaelen. “Ik kan niet de hele tijd in mijn paleis blijven,” antwoordde de prins, “Ik moet me zelf bewijzen.” Dat laatste zei hij op een toon die niet helemaal zelfverzekerd klonk. ''Khaelen herinnerde zich de prins nog goed. Hij leek totaal niet op zijn vader, toch niet qua karakter. Zijn vader leek niet echt trots op hem, hij behandelde zijn zoon alsof het een zwakkeling was, iemand die bang was, maar zo had Khaelen hem niet gezien. Féroh leek hem een wees persoon, die niet bang was voor een gevecht, maar juist tegen geweld was. “Ik ken jou,” zei Féroh plots, “Jij bent een ridder, vorig jaar was je aanwezig om het vredesverdrag tussen onze landen te versterken. Khaelen was het niet.” “Ik ben geen ridder, tenminste, ik moet mezelf ook bewijzen.” Wat moet ik met hem doen? Hem gevangen nemen? Dat zorgt zeker voor oorlog. “Dood hem!” fluisterde een stem in zijn oor, Phillippos stem. “Hij verdient het, keek rond en zie wat hij heeft aangericht!” Dat deed Khaelen, hij zag lijken en gewonde, en hij dacht aan Qhara. Khaelens blik verharde en hij zette een stap naar voren. Féroh keek hem droevig aan. “Ik heb het verpest,” fluisterde hij, maar dan keek hij Khaelen aan en zei zelfverzekerd: “Doe wat je moet doen.” Khaelen bracht zijn zwaard in de lucht en opeens leek het alsof de tijd stil stond. Nee! Het is niet zijn schuld dat iedereen dood is. ''En plotseling kreeg Khaelen medelijden met Féroh, niet alleen medelijden, hij zag zichzelf in hem. ''Hij wilde zichzelf aan zijn vader bewijzen, maar dit is niet wat hij wil doen… Hij was jong besefte Khaelen, jonger dan hijzelf. Te jong om een leger aan te voeren. Khaelen bracht zijn zwaard omlaag, maar in de plaats van Féroh te raken, stak hij het terug in zijn schede. Féroh keek hem verbaasd aan. “Je bent vrij om te gaan,” zei Khaelen. Iedereen keek hem plotseling vreemd aan, enkele Alraanen stootte verbaasde, boze kreten uit. “Waarom?” vroeg Féroh. “Het is niet jouw schuld dat er mensen gestorven zijn, zo werkt oorlog. Jij doet alleen wat er van je verwacht wordt, maar dat is niet altijd het goede ding om te doen. Je lijkt me niet iemand die oorlog wilt, of macht. Waarom vechten we om een nutteloos stuk land? Ik denk niet dat je een oorlog wilt Féroh, maar het is jouw beslissing.” Het bleef enkele seconden stil, maar het voelde aan als een eeuwigheid. Uiteindelijk zei Féroh: “Je hebt gelijk. We kunnen geen oorlog riskeren.” En toen zei hij luider: “Als kroonprins van Dessra en zoon van koning Hubris III, vergeef ik de Alraanen voor hun daden in de grenslanden als zij ook hetzelfde doen. Wij zullen terugtrekken naar ons eigen land en de grens respecteren!” Khaelen ademde opgelucht uit. De Alraanen begonnen blij te juichen, maar ook de Dessraanen leken opgelucht. “Bedankt,” zei Féroh stil, zodat alleen Khaelen hem kon horen, “Ik weet niet wat je hebt gedaan om je ridderrang te verliezen, maar je lijkt mij een dapper en wijs man. Ik weet zeker dat je jezelf kunt bewijzen aan je land.” Khaelen nam een grote slok van zijn bier. Na de overwinning op de Dessraanen had Shero besloten een overwinningsfeest te geven. Ze hadden een vlakte naast de karavaan gevuld met kampvuren, vaten met bier, en er was zelfs een concert vanuit Grenzstad afgekomen. Shero stond op een podium en gaf een toespraak. “Vandaag heeft iedereen hier dapper meegevochten, dankzij jullie is Alran nu veilig!” Een klonk gejuich door de vlakte. “Ik wil niemand in het bijzonder bedanken, want dan zou ik iedereen moeten vermelden, maar er is één man die wel een applaus verdient. Khaelen, jij hebt een oorlog vermeden, er zijn niet veel mensen die zoiets kunnen zeggen!” Er klonk een luid applaus en Khaelen voelde een trots die hij al een lange tijd niet meer had gevoeld. “Helaas kan niet iedereen er bij zijn,” zei Qhara. “Ik wil een toost uitbrengen voor Qhara, die ons jaren heeft geleidt en uiteindelijk het ultieme offer bracht om zijn volk te redden. Ik hoop dat ik ooit de leider zal zijn die hij is geweest!” Vervolgens tilde hij zijn glas in de lucht, iedereen deed hem na. “Maar morgen is er tijd om te rouwen, vandaag vieren we onze overwinning!” riep hij. Een luid gejuich vulde de vlakte. Na zijn toespraak kwam Shero naar Khaelen toe. “Goede speech,” zei Khaelen. “Bedankt,” zei Shero lachend, “Maar ik moet jou bedanken, je hebt ons echt gered, alweer!” “Ik deed gewoon mijn plicht.” “Dat deed je zeker.” Het bleef even stil. “Wou Skupno geen toespraak doen?” vroeg Khaelen. “Ik denk dat Skupno boos is dat je handelde in zijn plaats,” zei Shero voorzichtig. Khaelen zuchtte, hij wist wel beter waarom Skupno boos op hem zou zijn. “Maar let maar niet op hem,” zei Shero, “Ik denk dat er iemand voor je is, en ik zou liegen als ik zij dat ik niet jaloers ben.” Lachend wandelde Shero weg. Khaelen draaide zich verbaasd om en zag Saffira naar hem toe wandelen. Ze droeg een groene jurk die mooi bij haar ogen paste, niks bijzonders, maar toch was hij mooi. Ze had haar haar opgestoken en droeg een ketting van een gouden vos, Khaelens vroeg zich af wat het betekende. Khaelen vond dat ze er prachtig uitzag. “Ik wist niet dat jij jurken had,” zei Khaelen plagend. Saffira glimlachte. “Ik wist niet dat jij ook plezier maakte. Moet je niet ergens één of andere graaf redden?” Nu moest Khaelen lachen. Saffira lachte ook, maar daarna veranderde haar blik en zei ze: “Sorry dat ik zo bot tegen je was toen je hier aankwam, maar ik had echt niet verwacht dat ik je zo snel terug zou zien. Ik heb nogal een moeilijke tijd achter de rug. Vooral omdat ik hier naartoe moest komen van Skupno, zonder dat ik dat zelf wilde. Het is moeilijk uit te leggen!” Ze zuchtte. “Ik snap wat je bedoelt,” zei Khaelen, “Je wilt niet dat iemand anders over je leven beslist. Je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen, ik kan niet boos zijn op jou.” Saffira glimlachte verlegen, ze bloosde. Khaelen brak het ijs door te vragen: “Wil je dansen?” “Ik dacht dat je het nooit zou vragen,” antwoorde Saffira lachend. Ondertussen in Capitala Fredrikos wandelde naar het kantoor van Draio. Hij voelde zich nooit op zijn gemak bij die man, misschien was het omdat hij een magiër was? “Die zijn nooit te vertrouwen,” had zijn vader ooit is gezegd, maar Draio had dat nooit serieus genomen. Voor het gewone volk leken tovenaars vreemd omdat ze bijna nooit met hen in contact kwamen, maar hijzelf kwam wel vaker in contact met magiërs. Er was iets anders aan Draio dat hem niet gerust stelde, misschien omdat hij zo mysterieus was? Fredrikos wandelde het kantoor binnen, die was niet zo vreemd als je zou verwachten. Er stond een bureau met 2 stoelen voor een raam dat uitzicht gaf over Capitala, aan de muur hing een kaart van Stotella, tegen een andere muur stond een boeken rek vol boeken en documenten waar Fredrikos waarschijnlijk niets zou begrijpen, naast het rek stond een kast die dicht was en tegen die kast leunde een staf aan die eerder ceremonieel was dan echt nuttig, wist Fredrikos. Het enige vreemde in de kamer was een plant met paarse bessen die in de hoek van de kamer stond. Niet dat de plant er zo vreemd uitzag, maar Fredrikos had gewoon nog nooit zo’n plant gezien. Er waren dus geen potten met harten en misvormde wezens, geen vreemde drankjes, geen glazenbol, geen vreemd huisdier en geen andere dingen die normale mensen vaak met tovenaars associeerden. Nadat hij de minister van magie had begroet, wou hij gaan zitten op één van de stoelen die voor het bureau stonden. Het bureau lag vol met documenten, Draio was waarschijnlijk met iets bezig geweest. Op het bureau stond ook een beeldje van een zwarte raaf, het symbool van de Maghis, Draio’s elite eenheid van tovenaars. “Je hoeft niet te gaan zitten,” zei Draio, “Dit duurt niet lang.” Fredrikos plaatste de stoel geïrriteerd terug. “Dus,” begon hij, “Waarom heeft u mij nodig mijnheer?” Draio ging rechtop zitten en gaf Fredrikos een brief. “Orders van koning Dura,” zei hij. Fredrikos pakte de brief argwanend aan en opende hem. Nadat hij de brief volledig had gelezen keek hij Draio verbaast aan. “Ik kan dit niet doen,” zei hij. “Waarom niet vroeg?” vroeg Draio, “Je hebt hetzelfde gedaan in Kaukaskia?” “Dat was anders! Dit zijn onze mensen!” riep Fredrikos, “En met die missie was ik het ook niet helemaal eens,” voegde hij stiller toe. “Waarom wil Dura zelfs dat ik dit doe?” “Zijne majesteit hoeft zijn plannen niet met jou te delen,” antwoorde Draio. Dat maakte Fredrikos boos. “Ik ben een majoor van het Alraanse leger! Ik heb betere dingen te doen dan Dura’s puin op te ruimen!” Draio keek hem afkeurend aan. “Ons puin. Voor zover ik weet stond jij altijd achter onze beslissingen.” “Misschien,” antwoorde Fredrikos, “Maar ik had verwacht dat het meer zou opbrengen. Tegenwoordig vraag ik me af het wel een goed idee was om met jullie mee te doen.” Draio stond rechtop. “Wat zei je?” Fredrikos zweeg. “Je hebt gelijk, ik moet niet zo moeilijk doen,” zei hij uiteindelijk. “Vertrek dan!” beval Draio. Fredrikos knikte en verliet de ruimte. Dura zat op zijn troon te wachten op Draio, die de troonzaal binnen wandelde met twee Maghis. De koning begroette Draio opgewekt. “Heb je het prachtige nieuws al gehoord?” vroeg hij, “De oorlog met Dessra is vermeden, en wel door onze Khaelen.” Dura lachte: “Misschien was het toch een goed idee om die knul te laten leven.” Draio leek minder blij. “Het spijt me om uw humeur te verpesten, maar we hebben problemen, namelijk met Fredrikos.” “Wat is het? Wil hij mijn opdrachten voor hem niet meer doen?” “Jawel, maar ik weet niet voor hoe lang nog. Hij lijkt spijt te hebben dat hij met ons meedeed. Als Fredrikos zijn deel van de voorwaarde niet wilt nakomen, hebben we hem volgens mij niet meer nodig. Hij kan gevaarlijk zijn. Laat hem aan mij over heer, ik ken Fredrikos en hoewel hij slim is, denkt hij ook dat niemand hem iets kan doen.” Dura leek het niet helemaal eens met wat Draio zei. “Ik weet het niet hoor Draio, Fredrikos heeft me altijd goed gediend, en misschien heeft hij inderdaad al genoeg gedaan.” “Sire, Fredrikos weet dingen over u, over ons, die niet aan het licht mogen komen.” Dura zuchtte. “Doe wat je moet doen,” zei hij. Draio knikte naar zijn Maghis, deze draaiden zich om, en liepen de zaal uit. *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal